


Hot Tamale

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Costume Party, Horse Whisperer Alec, Horse trainer Alec, Horses, Jealous Alec, Kissing, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane everyone, a lot of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: "I may never forgive you for this," Alec said in a calm, flat voice, staring at himself in the full-length mirror in Izzy's hotel room, wondering once again how he had been talked into this."Don't be such a drama queen," she huffed, reaching around to adjust his cape to drape more fetchingly over one shoulder. "It's perfect. And I can guarantee at least one person will be crazy over it."Alec blushed hotly even as he smoothed his hands down the costume his sister had sprung on him the minute they were alone.





	Hot Tamale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hi guys!!! I am so sorry it has been so long since I last updated this series. My book finally came out and I have been crazy busy with it. But I couldn't forget my boys, of course, I couldn't. SO here we are again, back to our sweetness. Fair warning, next chapter is going to be HOT and a follow-on directly from here so keep your eyes peeled for it!  
> Just in case any of you would like to read my book here is a link to it:  
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/751826  
> You can also find it on Kobo, Apple Books, Barnes and Noble and a few others that I can't remember right now. I hope you will check it out :)  
> Ok, promo done, on with the Malec show. Comments are, as always, welcomed, loved and enjoyed so fire away.  
> Enjoy!

"I may never forgive you for this," Alec said in a calm, flat voice, staring at himself in the full-length mirror in Izzy's hotel room, wondering once again how he had been talked into this.  
"Don't be such a drama queen," she huffed, reaching around to adjust his cape to drape more fetchingly over one shoulder. "It's perfect. And I can guarantee at least one person will be crazy about it."  
Alec blushed hotly even as he smoothed his hands down the costume his sister had sprung on him the minute they were alone. The tunic jacket was dazzling white, golden buttons flashing in the light. The black trousers hugged his long legs, the red stripe down the outside of each leg making them appear longer. The red and gold sash emphasised the broadness of his shoulders, the swell of his chest. And, to top it all off, a gold crown was nestled in his hair, sparkling with glass rubies and sapphires.

"Why a prince?" he asked, turning to his sister, briefly admiring her blue, sheer, glittering princess outfit and trying not to let the fact that it showed more than it covered bother him.  
"Because now we match," Izzy beamed, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "And you look just as handsome as I knew you would."  
"This is ridiculous," Alec sighed. "Where is Magnus?"  
"His editor, Catarina, took him to her office to sign something before the party. He's getting ready there then he'll meet us downstairs in about... Oh, now," Izzy trilled, glancing at the clock. "Come on, Prince Charming."

** 2 days before **

"Because I said so, Izzy, that's why not," Alec hissed, bumping the fridge closed with his hip, shooting a glance to where Magnus was busily typing away, scowling at the screen as if it had insulted him.  
"You are being such a baby," Izzy groused, the slam of the door echoing down the phone and making Alec flinch. "You have been hiding away on that ranch for too long. You need to get out, meet people, socialise a bit. Magnus will love it."  
"I need to be here for the horses. I can't just go waltzing off to the city because you want me at a party," he informed her stiffly. Izzy's long-suffering sigh almost made Alec change his mind but he stood firm. He was not going to be manipulated by his sister this time.  
"Fine, you party pooper. I have to go and sort out some things for this amazing party you won't be attending. Talk soon."

Alec was instantly suspicious. Izzy never gave up on anything so easily, worse than a dog with a bone when it came to getting her own way. There was nothing he could do now but wait for the other shoe to drop and hope he could limit the damage. He sighed as he tucked his phone away, strolling over to Magnus and bending to drop a kiss on his softly spiked, ruby-tinted hair. The writer tilted his head back, gazing into Alec's upside down face with a soft smile.  
"Everything alright with your sister?" he asked, fingers stilling on the keyboard to focus completely on the horse whisperer. Alec still blushed under the keen amber eyes, thrilled to be the centre of his attention for even a moment.  
"Yeah, she's okay, busy planning a party for work. I have to go and work the mare that came in yesterday. Shout if you need me?"  
"Of course, darling," Magnus smiled, righting himself and twisting around to press a kiss to Alec's plush mouth, nibbling the sugar pink lips gently. "I will miss you terribly but I've nearly finished this chapter and you are a delicious distraction."

Alec almost caved and melted into Magnus, arms sliding around him, pulling him closer, tongue sneaking out to taste his delectable mouth. But the writer laughed softly, pulling away reluctantly, swatting gently at the taller man.  
"Get out of here, you menace," he giggled. "Or we'll ruin both our careers. I'll bring lunch out in a while."  
They shared one last, lingering kiss then Alec left to start training the new mare, Jinny, grinning.

It had been a long morning in Alec's opinion. The mare was a mess of bad habits and incorrect training, every one of which he had to unpick and then reteach her the right way. He shook his head, wondering why some people even owned horses if they couldn't train them properly. A loud snort made him look up, mouth dropping open at the sight of Magnus walking towards the training corral leading Dusty. 

The big horse was crowding close behind the author, ears constantly moving, eyes rolling, alert for danger. But he stayed close to Magnus, almost as if he knew the human meant him no harm and would protect him. This was the first time the rescue horse had been out of the barn since his arrival and Alec was equal parts horrified and impressed that Magnus had gone into his stall, alone, to put a head collar and lead rope on him.  
"Magnus..." he gasped, hurrying over to the fence and only slowing when Dusty shied back, dragging the smaller man with him.  
"Steady now, pretty boy," Magnus soothed, turned to stroke the scarred nose, the pale face, with sensitive fingers. "Remeber how we talked about Alec being one of the good ones? Come on now, come and say hello like the good boy you are."

With another snort, the horse walked forward, big, deep eyes on Alec, alert for the first hint of trouble from him but trusting Magnus. The author turned back to the rancher with a huge, beaming smile, pride radiating from him.  
"Sorry to disturb you, darling. I just had a call from Isabelle. She was talking about a costume party that she's arranging for work and she invited us and I fear I may have signed us up for something without asking you first."  
"I knew it," Alec groaned, letting Jinny come close then clipping the lead rope onto her head collar. "I knew she gave up too easily."  
"Oh dear, so she had already asked you about the party?" Magnus exclaimed, biting his lip, eyes wide with regret.

"She asked this morning but I told her that I couldn't just leave the horses for all that time," Alec huffed, heart aching to see the slightly regretful look on Magnus' gorgeous face.  
"Oh... Of course not, how stupid of me. I'll call her back in a minute and say that we can't make it. It's a shame, I do love a costume party. I even knew what I was going to wear."  
That was it, that was Alec's breaking point. He could stand against his sister's wheedling, his brother's demands, even his parents stern orders. But the look on Magnus' face, the soft, sad look, the disappointment, smashed through every defence and reduced Alec to a soft pile of sticky goo.

"I... I can ask my friend Luke to look after them for a day or so. By the time we travel there and travel back, it'll be two days at least. It would be great to spend time with away from the ranch for a change."  
Magnus' face lit up, eyes sparkling with joy as he leant over the fence to press a kiss to Alec's lips, a kiss that spoke volumes.

***

The party was loud and crowded and far too much for Alec. He sat by the wall, nursing his drink and watching the swirling, glittering people. He missed the quiet of the ranch, the music of the birds and the smell of his horses. He missed the way he and Magnus moved together in the house, writing, working, cooking, watching TV. Speaking of Magnus... He glanced around, frowning. The party had started nearly an hour ago and the author had not yet shown up, Alec was beginning to worry. He was about to dig his phone out of his pocket and call him when a collective gasp made him look up and forget everything.

Magnus was standing just inside the door, smiling brightly. His hair was spiked messily, gold glitter sparkling in the black strands, scattered across his forehead and cheeks. His eyes were darkly lined, the lids swept with more gold, even his lips were gold. There were gold cuffs around his bare, caramel coloured arms, gold chains flashing and glimmering around his bare, perfectly muscled torso. Ruby coloured silk harem pants hung low on his cut hips, flared out around his lower legs and were caught in more gold cuffs around his ankles. Matching glittering ruby slippers covered his feet and finished the outfit perfect.

"There you are big brot... Oh, my!" Izzy giggled, staring at Alec then following his gaze across the room to Magnus. She reached out and gently closed Alec's mouth, patting his burning cheek. "You are a lucky man, bro. He is one hot tamale."  
Alec swallowed several times, fighting down the roaring flames of desire, lust and all-consuming want that scorched him. Not hearing his sister, he stumbled through the crowd, eyes unable to leave Magnus, glued to his perfection. He tripped over something, turning to utter an inarticulate apology and then back to Magnus. He stopped, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him.

A man in a devil outfit, though outfit might have been a bit too generous for something that was basically a pair of black booty shorts, a horned headband and a long devil tail, was pressing close to Magnus, one arm slipping around his bare waist. Alec thought he was going to throw up. He couldn't stand to see Magnus with someone else, his heart breaking even as rage burned away the lust like a blast furnace. He was about to turn away, run from the pain of seeing the man he was falling for so hard in the arms of another, when he saw the discomfort, the distress, on Magnus' face. He did not want that man to be touching him.

Striding forward, Alec grabbed the devil man, yanking him away from Magnus, his own arm pulling the author close to his chest, shielding him from view.  
"Alexander!" Magnus gasped, sounding relieved and surprised. "Perfect timing, darling. As I was trying to explain to this... man," Magnus' voice dripped with disdain as he swept his burning gaze over his unwanted admirer. "I am very much taken."  
The devil man glared at them both, not missing the way they fit together so perfectly, the way they instantly melted into each other.  
"Fucking tease," he spat, storming off.

Magnus sagged in Alec's arms, letting his forehead rest on his chest, the gold chains twinkling softly as he moved. When he lifted his gaze, dragging his eyes over the taller man's form, he smiled slow and hot, causing Alec to blush bright red again.  
"My very own Prince Charming," Magnus purred, lifting up to press his gold leaf lips to Alec's. "You look scrumptious, darling."  
"You look even better," Alec breathed back, kissing him again, not wanted to move away in case someone else tried to muscle in on his man. "You're late."  
"I know and I'm so sorry that I left you here alone. Cat had a stack of paperwork and this look was not a quick one..."

Alec ducked down to kiss him again, not caring that he was covering himself in gold glitter and lipstick, just wanting more of Magnus, wanting to prove to everyone that they were together in every sense of the word.  
"You said," he mumbled against Magnus cinnamon flavoured mouth. "That you were taken... By me?"  
Magnus' eyes, molten chocolate and warm honey, widened slightly as he cupped Alec's face in his ring bejewelled hands.  
"Did you really think I wasn't completely taken by you, Alexander? If you want me, I'm yours, completely."

Alec's heart stuttered in his chest, his face flushing candy red as he held Magnus' gaze, saw the love, the adoration in those sweet eyes.  
"I want you," he breathed. "I want all of you. I'm falling in love with you, Magnus."  
Magnus' answering smile was brighter than all the glitter and jewels in the room. He kissed Alec again, deep and hard and full of fiery passion.  
"I'm falling pretty hard for you too, Alexander."  
They kissed again, lost in each other, unaware and uncaring of the swirling party and the attention they were drawing. After a long moment, Magnus pulled back, delighted by the smudges of gold lipstick around Alec's full lips, the scattering of glitter on his cheeks and snow white jacket.  
"I love parties but, if you want to get out of here, I'll give you a private belly dance," he rumbled, body undulating suggestively against Alec's.

Alec dropped his crown with a clang.


End file.
